


The Only One I Let In

by drizzleoftherain



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Angst, F/F, So much angst, Spans different years, begins nearly at the end kinda thing, but hopefully a happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 11:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10512612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drizzleoftherain/pseuds/drizzleoftherain
Summary: Through unethical human testing Lex Luthor develops a biological weapon capable of eliminating entire city populations. The Luthors, a family once renowned for their biological and technological advances face a scrutinizing world. Through all this the youngest daughter, Lena, although reluctant becomes the person she was meant to be.OrKara and Lena first meet as kids and grow together as they journey into adulthood.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I haven't written in a long time, but supercorp has suddenly consumed my life so I must relent and just gush about how much I love them.

Kara had put herself together right until the moment she stepped inside Lionel Luthor’s office. She glanced around, eyes searching for something, anything that could distract her from all the thoughts racing through her head. A myriad of bookshelves with dusty books surrounded the CEO’s office, books that she had once cataloged and re-shelved in her youth. The office had not aged in the years she’s known it, its antique trinkets and expensive paintings reminding her how out truly out of her element she currently was.

She leaned forward reaching for the aged typewriter at the center of the desk, the chair underneath her creaked with years of anger, it was the loudest noise in the room as far as she was concerned. Her heartbeat did not count. At least she hoped it didn’t, Lionel cannot hear it --the anxiousness, the longing. The LC Smith’s mechanical keys clicked underneath her fingertips, a sound that at this moment soothed her beyond comprehension, that is until she pressed on the letter “K”, which unlike the others remained in its place. Curious how objects held so many memories. 

The grandfather clock to her left ticked as each second passed reminding her that the current stability will only be brief. After today everything will change.

The sound of distant footsteps tore her attention from the typewriter. She stood out of reflex. Quickly running a hand down her white blouse. Kara’s eyebrows scrunched up with realization. Lionel Luthor did not demand respect, never demanded, but it was difficult to not flounder under his scrutinizing eyes. The pacing came to a stop at the closed double doors and Kara took this moment to breathe in. She stilled her thoughts and prepared.

“Kara,” Lionel spoke closing the doors behind him, eyes already picking at every detail of her existence. “Last time we spoke was at the Christmas charity dinner, how have you been since then? I hope that The Wall Street Journal has been a good place for you.”

Kara flashed him a reserved smile. Professional. Her hand shook for a moment as she reached up to shake his --only a for a moment, “I can honestly say that it has been an experience. There’s so much to learn and I can’t seem to ever get enough of the news game.”

“I’m glad to hear it,” He sits and signals at the empty chair behind her bidding her to do so as well. “How’s New York City? I hear from colleagues that it’s nothing but unexpected snow storms around this time of year.”

“The city is definitely keeping me on my toes. Nothing surprises me anymore.”

Lionel eyes her for a few seconds, “Lena tells me you’ve adjusted to the disorder, it’s hard to picture you in that environment, but I am pleased you’ve embraced it so well.”

“After graduation it was only logical to continue living there, with Cat Grant taking me under her wing at all.”

“Of course, how is Ms.Grant?”

“Currently, she is taking a sabbatical, but I am in a good hands.”

“I have no doubt in my mind about your abilities, Kara. I’m sure you could run circles around this Snapper Carr,” The way he smiles, all knowing, terrifies her. The way he speaks so gentle and caring at times makes her forget who he truly is. “I assume that there must be something to discuss seeing as you’ve come such a long way.”

Kara’s mouth opens in an attempt to reply, but one of the doors to his office is swings open revealing a disheveled secretary. She tucks a few stray hairs behind her ear as she walks toward the CEO. 

“Sir, I have a call waiting from D.C, it’s Mr. Gardner. Should I keep him on hold or will you take it now?”  
There is silence for a few seconds. 

This form of peace made Kara’s stomach churn.

“Tell me Miss June, does this seem like an appropriate time to burst into my office. We have a guest. I’m sure that Mr. Gardner can continue to waste my company’s money and time with nonsense a bit longer.”

The secretary nodded taking a step back, but before she could leave his hand gripped her forearm. Kara’s eyes bounced between them and anyone not watching June closely would assume that everything was fine. Lionel’s face remained passive as if his grip wouldn't leave a bruise upon the young woman’s arm.

“Now,” He continued. “Let the investors know that I won't be much longer.”

June silently closed the door behind her and Kara’s heart picked up instantly.Whatever Mr. Gardner was calling about had affected Lionel’s mood. She wasn’t uninformed, she knew exactly who Gardner was. He was the Luthor family lawyer from as far as she could recall and his current whereabouts weren’t a surprise at all.

“I apologize for the intrusion, as you can see things have not been suitable. Of course, I won’t bore you with the details, the press never sleeps after all,” He takes this moment to arrange his tie. He’s collecting himself, a trait he shares with someone else. “I’m sure Lena has kept you updated, she does have an awful knack of not handling situations well.”

“As far as I know she has been optimistic, though she doesn’t seem to linger on the subject for long.”

“No, she doesn’t, does she? She would much rather disregard all complications than face them. I am content that she has you to lean on. She always has.” Kara watched as he glanced at his watch. “Before we were interrupted you wanted to discuss something.”

She nods automatically. There’s no more time to bounce around the subject and somehow they both know it.Speaking to Lionel has never been one of her favorite past times. She remembers only being under his gaze several times, most of it not even her doing. Though certain blows have been taken strictly out of protection of a certain brunette. 

Kara swallows once, twice before lifting her eyes off the table meeting those green eyes.Those emerald eyes that she knows so well. There’s a small smile on his lips as he waits for her to speak, it’s not a pleased smile. Kara knows it isn’t. That smile is meant to dismantle. 

She takes a breath.

“For years now I’ve had this constant in my life. A constant that I need to protect. I've matured enough to know that I can no longer play around this matter any further. I owe it to myself and to Lena to validate it. I mean no disrespect and I hope you can forgive me for keeping this from you for so long,” Her breath catches as she exhales. If she didn’t finish this now it was going to eat her up inside. Whatever she was trying to avoid would fester and grow more complicated. “I love Lena far more than I can put into words. With everything that has been happening recently I wish to give her a normalcy she can live with. A normalcy she deserves. You have raised her to be a strong woman and I know just how that strength is shaking right now. I promise to take care of her, even if it means surpassing the best of my ability.”

The room is quiet. Even the grandfather clock has ceased to tick for what feels like an eternity. Through it all Kara’s eyes have remained firm, searching for an answer in those verdant ones that continue to watch her. Dissecting her to her core.

Lionel stands, making it a point that he and only he will stand. “Interesting that you should mention forgiveness, because as you well know I am not a forgiving man. What is most troublesome about this whole spiel is how naive you seem to be. And of course this isn’t in the least a criticism on your person, but on my daughter. Did you both actually believe that your relationship was a secret. You dare sit in front of me, look me in the eyes, and tell me such a frivolous things when all along I’ve known you’ve been fucking my daughter behind my back.”

If her heart could burst through her rib cage at this instance it would be a welcomed death.

“For years I’ve turned a blind eye to you and your family’s incessant need to interfere with the our affairs. Ms. Danvers, tell me honestly, did you think this would work. Did you for a second think that you were worthy of my daughter. I think not seeing as you’ve found your way into my office, with those pathetic sad eyes.”

And it’s at this moment she stands.

Her chest burns and she can feel the dampness in her eyes, “You would rather see her broken and not cared for? Am I so meager in your eyes?”

He laughs dismissively pacing toward the double doors, “This conversation is over. You and your family have done enough harm.” He stops, regards her one last time, ‘I have more urgent affairs to attend to, take whatever semblance of dignity you have left and see yourself out.”

The grandfather clock strikes noon and Kara exhales, the thoughts that once ran through her mind no longer there. She aggressively swipes at her eyes, releasing the piercing grip her nails had on her palms. 

\---

The stairs leading up to her loft take longer to climb that night. She’s tired. The plane ride across two different time zones have left her to suffocate with her own thoughts. Her ears buzz with the increasingly loud cacophony of the city around her. Kara shakes her head in realization. The thoughts are relentless.

She turns the key and pushes the apartment door open.

Everything feels mundane as she moves around removing her shoes and winter coat. The temperature is bone chilling and she silently chastises herself for leaving the air conditioner on while she was away. 

The belongings are carelessly thrown on the counter catching the attention of someone else in the room. A moment passes before the figure on the couch stands, regarding her carefully and Kara realizes she’s not alone.

“Wha-- Lena, what are you doing here?” She stutters in the midst of her panic. 

The way Lena watches her is enough. Lena knows.

The woman before her swallows but her determination is clear, “I’ve come to finalize things.”

“Finalize things?” Kara pretends. She’s used to playing dumb when it comes Lena, it keeps her sane.

“Father and I spoke at length and he has made it clear that having you in my life is no longer appropriate,” She’s calculating every word and it boils something deep inside Kara’s stomach. “I have taken it upon myself to own up to my mistake.”

“... Lena” Kara walks forward out of habit, hands a already reaching for a warmth that should be there. The brunette jolts backwards as if anything closer is too much to bear. 

She shakes her head, “Whatever is --was happening between us it needs to stop. And it needs to stop now.” 

“He told you.”

“He didn’t need to tell me anything! The way he looked at me was enough,” Lena is trying to regain control of her emotions. She runs a hand through her hair, breathing in as much air as she can. Her eyes are searching Kara’s and whatever she’s looking for she has found it. “I trusted you --I trusted you and you...”

“I--”

“Everyone dictates my life. I don’t need this from you. I have never needed this from you.” She’s keeping her voice even again. Kara knows the signs, this is a losing battle. A battle which has already been predetermined. “This has gone on for too long.”

Lena’s walking behind her before she could even register the movement. She turns, eyes following the younger woman,“You don’t mean that.”

The woman laughs and the pang in her heart physically hurts her.

“Having you in my life is no longer a necessity.”

The door closes behind Lena and Kara’s stomach cannot resist any further. She all but stumbles into the bathroom. She hasn’t felt this way in years, so helpless, so weak.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, I didn't reveal too much and can further discuss Kara and Lena's relationship in the upcoming chapters! Next chapter will center around how they met and we'll go in order from there. If you have any questions or comments my tumblr is the fastest way to reach me: drizzleoftherain.tumblr.com 
> 
> I honestly cannot contain my love for them and it's embarrassing.


End file.
